wargamersfandomcom-20200214-history
Naveh and Miksam Shav
Category:NI Category:Planets Category:Outworld Colonies Naveh (Oasis) and Miksam Shav (Oasis) System Sh'ol (inferno) Zone: A Type: Rock Diam (km): 4,000 Moons: 0 Goliat Zone: B (outer) Type: Giant Diam (km): 171,000 Moons: 16 Goliat is within the outer life zone of Naveh. It has several thin rings with shepherd moons, and intense radiation belts that challenge navigation within several planetary radii. Gehenem Gehenem The innermost large moon of Goliat is Io-like, with constant volcanic activity from the intense tidal stresses on the moon. The tenuous atmosphere is composed mainly of sulphur and nitrogen gases. The human presence on Gehenem is in the form of three resource extraction complexes. Gehenem passes through several zones of intense radiation during the day. Any human not well protected during these times is subject to potentially lethal doses. Period (Earth Days): 0.5 Rotation (hr): 12 (tidelocked) Local days/year: 116 Density (g/cc): 4 Gravity (g's): 0.2 Avg Temp ©: -5 % Water: - % Ice: - Mineral Resources (max 100): 90 Native Life Development: II (bacteria, simple plants) Native Life Basis Carbon-based Human Population (2190): 10,000 Yafo Yafo The second large moon of Goliat is almost entirely covered in a water ocean teeming with native life. Human habitations on Yafo are primarily on the small silicate islands and on floating living complexes that move with the ocean's currents. Yafo has a strong magnetic field that protects it from the harsh radiation environment of its orbit. Period (Earth Days): 0.9 Rotation (hr): 21 (tidelocked) Local days/year: 66.3 Density (g/cc): 4.5 Gravity (g's): 0.3 Avg Temp ©: 25 % Water: 88% % Ice: 10% Mineral Resources (max 100): 40 Native Life Development: IV (invertebrate and simple vertebrate life) Native Life Basis Earthlike Human Population (2190): 3 million Metzada Metzada This planet-sized moon is the population center of the Naveh system. Metzada is covered by a world forest and hosts a wide variety of life, though the biologies are incompatible with terrestrial metabolisms. Terrestrial plant and animal species have been introduced into the environment in specified areas. Aside from competition for base nutrients, the incompatible biologies have not resulted in contamination problems. Period (Earth Days): 1.8 Rotation (hr): 43 (tidelocked) Local days/year: 32.4 Density (g/cc): 5 Gravity (g's): 0.5 Avg Temp ©: 10 % Water: 40% % Ice: 20% Mineral Resources (max 100): 77 Native Life Development: V (vertebrate ecology) Native Life Basis Protien-based Human Population (2190) 8 million Karchon Karchon The outermost large moon of Goliat is an ice-world with little to no atmosphere. The small human population is a joint science installation venture between New Israel and the IAS. Period (Earth Days): 0.14 Rotation (hr): 336 (tidelocked) Local days/year: 4.14 Density (g/cc): 3.5 Gravity (g's): 0.2 Avg Temp ©: - % Water: - % Ice: - Mineral Resources (max 100): 27 Native Life Development: - Native Life Basis: - Human Population (2190): 30,000 Seren Seren (pivot) Zone: C Type: Giant Diam (km): 60,000 Moons: 7 Uranian giant. Best approach and departure vectors to/from the inner system and Goliat almost always require a swing-by of Seren. Because of this strategic position, Seren has a large orbital naval base. Naveh IV Naveh IV Zone: C Type: Cold Diam (km): 3,000 Moons: 0 Miksam I Miksam I Zone: B ype: Hostile Diam (km): 24,000 Moons: 0 Miksam I orbits the smaller of the binary stars NI